Lune de miel
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Comme le titre le dit. OS PWP slash Mcdanno. Si vous n'aimez pas passez. Sinon découvrez ;-)


Ceci est mon premier OS PWP écrit en janvier 2012. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne soirée !

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Je me contente uniquement de m'amuser avec sans toucher aucun argent.

Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient là, ils pensaient avoir suffisamment profité du pays pour pouvoir s'offrir un petit moment de détente. Il fallait dire qu'entre les promenades à dos de dromadaire dans le désert, les visites au Caire et ses pyramides et leur saut en parachute, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de savourer un véritable moment d'intimité rien qu'à eux. Après avoir célébré leur union sur la plage, une nuit de noces mouvementée, quelques jours avec leur Ohana et une semaine de travail, ils avaient enfin pu s'envoler pour une destination dont ils avaient toujours rêvé : l'Egypte !

Après donc trois jours de visite au Caire, ils avaient embarqué sur le bateau de croisière « L'Alexandrie » pour voguer sur le Nil, se laissant bercer par le calme du fleuve et profiter de quelques instants de repos bien mérités… même si Danny soupçonnait fortement Steve de n'être venu ici que pour les crocodiles.

Leur cabine avait été décorée avec grand soin. Elle n'était certes pas aussi spacieuse que leur suite au Four Seasons mais ce petit bateau, décoré à l'ancienne, était agréable et peu de gens étaient présents. Evitant ainsi de nombreux regards de travers à voir ainsi un couple de même sexe profiter aussi ouvertement de leur voyage.

On avait bien pris soin de préparer leur cabine avant leur arrivée et ce n'était pas vraiment leur style : pétales de roses, champagne, chocolats et fraises leur avait été offert.

Mais ils s'en étaient peu préoccupés, préférant largement profiter du temps qui leur était offert avant leur prochaine escale à Louxor. Danny coincé contre la porte par un Steve affamé à peine la porte fermée. S'embrassant à perdre haleine, ne se laissant pas une seconde de répit et faisant voler les vêtements à travers toute la pièce. Explorant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau dévoilée avec les dents, les lèvres et la langue. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils l'avaient fait, mais pour eux ça leur avait semblé une éternité. Et ils comptaient bien en profiter un maximum.

Maintenant installés sur le lit, après de brefs préliminaires, ils arrivèrent au moment qu'ils attendaient tant : le blond allongé sur le ventre, Steve au-dessus de lui dévorant son cou, ses épaules, plaçant plusieurs baisers tendres ensuite en haut de sa colonne vertébrale, c'était une véritable démonstration de leur amour fusionnel auquel on assistait.

Il le pénétrait avec lenteur et exquise tendresse, liant leurs mains de chaque côté du visage du blond. Les hublots se couvraient peu à peu de buée, la chaleur faisant apparaître des gouttes de sueur sur leurs corps, que Steve s'appliqua à lécher sur le haut de son corps. Jamais acte plus lent et plus tendre entre les deux n'avait été aussi beau. Malgré l'empressement du début, la tendresse avait largement pris sa place dans leur petite cabine. La tête reposée sur le côté sur son oreiller, Danny semblait dormir mais les quelques gémissements qu'il lui arrachait si savamment montraient toute son appréciation. Son dos s'arqua et il laissa échapper un grand grognement d'extase quand Steve atteignit sa prostate.

Celui-ci en profita pour le faire redresser un peu et se coller contre lui continuant ainsi encore plus intensément. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec un peu plus de langueur au fur et à mesure que le plaisir prenait plus d'ampleur.

Au bord de l'explosion, Steve se dégagea arrachant un petit cri de protestation de son homme mais il n'eut pas à protester longtemps quand Steve le fit tourner sur le dos, s'allongeant de nouveau sur lui en faisant monter ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour le pénétrer de nouveau, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seconde, entamant un rythme beaucoup plus effréné, plus soutenu. Les cris se multipliaient, la tête du lit tapa dans le mur sous les coups plus rapides de l'ex-Seal, leur attirant des coups frappés contre le mur par leurs voisins mais à cet instant, ils s'en fichaient totalement. Leur plaisir était beaucoup trop intense pour les faire ralentir.

Stoppant leur baiser passionné en raison du manque d'oxygène, Steve fit descendre une de ses mains sur la virilité tendue du blond. Quelques caresses suffirent à lui faire atteindre le paradis, son dos s'arquant un peu plus en raison de l'orgasme puissant qu'il eut, le nom du brun passant ses lèvres. Sentant les muscles du plus petit se resserrer autour de lui, le beau brun suivit quelques secondes plus tard, étouffant son plaisir dans l'épaule du plus jeune.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre, les jambes de Danny déserrant leur étreinte pour être plus confortables. Leurs souffles étaient encore erratiques et ils tentaient désespéremment de se rappeler qui ils étaient et où ils étaient. Ils finirent par se séparer, le poids de Steve commençant à sérieusement peser sur son mari.

Leurs visages étaient barrés d'un sourire totalement niais mais cela avait peu d'importance. Ils étaient trop heureux pour les prendre en compte.

« Si… si j'avais su que… que deux jours d'abstinence te feraient… te feraient cet effet-là, je… je devrais me restreindre… plus longtemps. »

« Rigoles pas avec ça Danno… aïe, eh mais en quel honneur ? »

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce surnom, surtout après avoir fait l'amour SuperSeal ? »

« Que si je voulais qu'on recommence après, je devais les éviter babe… mais, mais tu n'étais pas sérieux quand même ? »

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Mais je vais peut-être devoir te donner une leçon. Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Si c'est ça ta punition ? Alors avec plaisir ? »

Riant et entamant une petite course jusqu'à la salle de bains, ils profitèrent d'une bonne douche bien chaude où Danny put torturer mais aussi honorer le corps de son homme à son tour. Une autre punition pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Fin.


End file.
